IT'S MY TURN
by Nejibana57
Summary: A/N: It's My Turn is a story about the fictional characters from the Bold and the Beautiful. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; and all rights belong to Bell-Phillips Production/Bold and the Beautiful/CBS Sony. Story will be told in 550 -words drabble series. Characters: [Taylor Hayes, Ridge Forrester], Eric Forrester, Brooke Logan, Steffy Forrester-Spencer.
1. Chapter 1

It's My Turn

Chapter 1

_**A/N: It's My Turn is a story about the fictional characters from the Bold and the Beautiful. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; and all rights belong to Bell-Phillips Production/Bold and the Beautiful/CBS Sony. Story will be told in 550+-words drabble series. Characters: [Taylor Hayes, Ridge Forrester], Eric Forrester, Brooke Logan, Steffy Forrester-Spencer.**_

_**Steffy's Loft**_

Taylor found herself having to find a new place of residence after her and Eric's breakup. Taylor decided that she would reside at Steffy's loft while she was away in Paris. Actually, she loved the place; it was beautiful and breath-taking. However, she didn't love the place as much as she loved her home with Ridge and her children. Bill Spencer, of Spencer Publications, had made her an offer that was too good to resist. Moreover, the place was too huge for just one person; and the decision to sell wasn't a difficult decision. On the other hand, Taylor knew that she couldn't stay at Steffy's for long as well. Even though Steffy was her daughter; it was nothing like having your own place.

Taylor stood looking out the window of the loft; that overlooked the city and wondered where things had gone wrong. Of course, she knew the answer to that question; and that answer was always a bane in her life-Brooke Logan. She couldn't believe the audacity of that woman to ask Eric to marry her because she was pregnant from her own sister's husband. It seemed to Taylor, that Brooke Logan didn't care who she had to trample on to get what she wanted. This was nothing new to Taylor and she was upset with herself that she should have expected something like this to happen. Things always seemed to go wrong for her family and no matter how hard she tried to make things right, someone or something kept interfering.

The first someone that was interfering was Rick Forrester, Brooke Logan and Eric Forrester's son. There had been a fashion show between Rick and Thomas; and quite naturally, Rick won. But if anyone had any visible eyes that could see straight; should have been able to tell that Thomas won fair and square. The next interference was Brooke's daughter, Hope. Taylor swore to herself that Hope was a younger reincarnation of her mother. Taylor couldn't believe the antics that Hope would use to interfere between Liam and Steffy. Liam and Steffy had finally gotten married and were expecting a baby; until that fateful day. Taylor turned away from the window as she hung her head down and wished that her daughter had not gotten on that motorcycle that day. It didn't matter if she had wanted to get away from Hope; she should have just waited. Taylor picked up her coffee cup from the table and went back looking out of the window-deep in thought. She was tired of weathering the storm, tired of being second best, and tired of walking in the shadows of other people. Yes, starting this day forth-it was definitely going to be her turn to make things happen. Little did she know it, her turn was about to happen at the sound of a ring telephone.

"Hello." Taylor answered as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Doc?" The voice on the other end spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

It's My Turn

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

Little did she know it, her turn was about to happen at the sound of a ringing telephone.

"Hello." Taylor answered as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Doc?" The voice on the other end spoke.

Taylor almost spilled her coffee when the voice on the other end sent shivers up her spine. It was a voice that she thought she would never hear again, but yet it was on the other end of the phone.

"Ridge?" Taylor questioned as she hurriedly placed the coffee on the table.

"Now who else would call you Doc?" Ridge said; getting a laugh at Taylor's insecurities; while sitting at the hotel bar sipping a drink from his glass.

"No one, it's just that I am surprised to hear from you. Is something wrong with Steffy?" Taylor asked concerned. Surely, something had to be wrong with Steffy; why else would he be calling her. Taylor's mind was going a mile a minute.

"No, there's nothing wrong with Steffy. In fact, I just saw her yesterday and she is doing well-that is not the reason for this call."

"I am so relieved to hear that. So tell me then, what is the reason for this call?" Taylor asked as she walked over and perched herself on the couch.

"I want you to join me in Paris." Ridge calmly said. There, it was finally out in the open; however, he wasn't sure how she was going to respond to the statement. "I've thought long and hard about this Doc; it's what I want. We have both been through a lot lately; and I want to start over fresh with you…"

Taylor didn't know what or how to respond to Ridge's statement; it was a bit overwhelming and all of a sudden. "Ridge, you expect me to drop what I'm doing and fly out to Paris because you finally decided that you want to be with me? Why now; all of a sudden?"

Ridge took another sip of his watered down drink and place the glass on the counter before answering Taylor's question. "Doc, as I've stated before we both have been through a lot lately; and besides I've had some time to contemplate over my life and what I want my life to be. I have a lot of regrets. My biggest regret was not being at my own mother's funeral because I was too much of a wimp and coward that I would let a woman come between me and my mother. But I really don't want to have this conversation over the phone long distance. Why don't you think it over for a day and I will call you back for your answer. Would that help you make up your mind?"

"I don't know if that will help make up my mind; surely there's a lot to think about. But I will think on it and give you your answer when you call me back." Taylor said with a sigh.

"That's all I can ask, Doc-until then." Ridge said as he clicked the end button on his cell phone and pocketed it away.

Taylor had said goodbye and laid her cellphone on the table by her coffee. She didn't know what to make of Ridge's phone call and him wanting her to come to Paris. She had a lot to think about in a short time. Taylor started getting a tension headache. _Not now_, she thought as she arose from the couch and walked over to the window. Tension headaches could always be attributed to Brooke Logan; and it was no surprise that her doorbell suddenly rung.


	3. Chapter 3

It's My Turn

Chapter 3: The Bane of Taylor's Existence

Tension headaches could always be attributed to Brooke Logan; and it was no surprise that her doorbell suddenly rung.

Taylor approached the cause of her headache as she peeped through the peephole that confirmed her thoughts. "She is the epitome of the bane of my existence," Taylor thought as she slowly turned the doorknob, opening the door.

"Taylor, how dare you!" Brooke furiously said as she stomped into Taylor's living room without formal permission.

"Come on in Brooke; since you managed to do so without me welcoming you in." Taylor retorted while facing her nemesis.

"I can't believe you had the audacity to tell Katie about me and Bill at my own birthday party. What is wrong with you? You can't stand to see anyone happy; you just have to destroy everyone's happiness because you are miserable."

"What is wrong with me? That's an understatement coming from you. The question is what is wrong with you that you would have an affair and get pregnant from your own sister's husband." Taylor lashed out as she frustratingly walked over to the coffee table to pick up her coffee.

"That is none of your business; and I am getting tired of you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"It was my business Brooke. Katie was my patient and I could not stand by and let you destroy what was left of her. Now, I know for sure that you had no plans of ever telling Katie about you and Bill."

"You don't know that!"

"Oh I know how people like you operate, Brooke. You're just like a snake in the grass waiting on your next strike." Taylor said as she placed her coffee back on the table.

Brooke stood there in awe of Taylor's words, "You stay away from my family, Taylor!"

"Don't worry Brooke, I plan to do that. As a matter of fact, Brooke, I'm on my way to Paris as we speak."

"Paris? Oh so you decided to go join Steffy? That's good, because you sure as hell aren't wanted here anymore!"

"Perhaps, but it's not Steffy who I am going to see." Taylor said while walking towards her door; hoping that Brooke would take the hint and leave.

"You wouldn't!" Brooke shouted out as she made her way to the door.

"Brooke, you need to leave, wasn't it just you who said that I needed to tend to my business? And that is exactly what I am doing; now it's time for you to tend to yours…bye." Taylor said as she slammed the door in Brooke's face.

Taylor couldn't believe the nerve of Brooke, but no, she could. It seemed that Brooke knows no boundaries and does whatever she feels like it. As soon as she had gotten rid of one problem, the phone ranged; it was Ridge. "What could he want now?" Taylor asked herself as she picked up the phone to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hello Doc. I know this is all of a sudden, but I just got an emergency business call and I need to come back to L. A. I hope you hadn't made any plane reservations."

"No, not yet; I was going to before I was rudely interrupted."

"Well, that's great that you didn't. I should be arriving at LAX tomorrow afternoon. I got to go, but I will see you then Doc."

"Okay then, goodbye and be careful."

"I will…bye Doc."

Taylor was ecstatic to say the least. However, she also knew that the bane of existence would be banging at the door every minute to steal the attention away from her. But not this time, Taylor surmised; and she would make sure of that once Ridge opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

It's My Turn

Chapter 4: Is it Him or Me?

It would be another twenty-four hours before Ridge would be back in the states. However, that didn't stop Taylor for wishing the time away.

Across town at Forrester Creations

Brooke couldn't believe the audacity of Taylor. Wasn't it enough that she had ruined her birthday party by telling everyone about Bill and her? Now it seemed that Taylor was possibly going to Paris to be with Ridge. "Like I would let that happen." Brooke thought to herself.

Brooke walked over to her desk and sat down as she grabbed her cellphone to call Ridge. She had to know what he was thinking about going back to Taylor. As she was placing the call, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Brooke said sounding annoyed.

Bill entered the Brooke's office and walked over to her desk; he leaned over her and asked if she was okay. Bill noticed that Ridge's number was on her cellphone screen.

"I am fine. I just wanted to come here and clear my head; that's all."

"Does clearing your head, means calling Ridge?" Bill angrily asked.

Brooke looked at Bill as if he had grown another head and got upset with herself for not clearing the number from her cellphone.

Nervously, she replied, "I needed to ask Ridge a question; anything wrong with that"

"Why call him now, Brooke? What is going on here? It's not enough that I just got my behind handed to me by your sister with no place to stay; and the fact that I can't see my son. But no, that's not enough-here you are calling another man. I just don't get it. Answer me Brooke!"

"I went to see Taylor and she said she was leaving for Paris; and that she wasn't going to see Steffy. I wanted to know what Ridge's intentions were."

"Should that even matter to you, what his intentions are? I mean who do you want Brooke? I have lost everything to be with you, but that doesn't seem to be enough for you. What is it that you want? What, you want my soul too?"

Brooke was floored, what should she do? Yes, she loved Bill, but she loved Ridge more. But she also knew she couldn't answer the question truthfully; and yet come out smelling like a rose. So like any other predator would do, she tried to lure in him using her feminine wills. However, the fish wasn't taking the bait.

"Bill you know that I love you, why are you questioning me on this?"

"Because Brooke, I want to know where I stand with you. I mean, my wife-your sister; just kicked me out of my own home. I come here to find you calling another man; what am I supposed to think? I will not be your fool; and no amount of sex is going to be used to get yourself out of this one. You need to make up your mind and tell me Brooke-who do you want to be with-Ridge or me?"


	5. Chapter 5

It's My Turn

Chapter 5: The Decision

"Because Brooke, I want to know where I stand with you. I mean, my wife-your sister; just kicked me out of my own home. I come here to find you calling another man; what am I supposed to think? I will not be your fool; and no amount of sex is going to be used to get yourself out of this one. You need to make up your mind and tell me Brooke-who do you want to be with-Ridge or me?" Bill said while walking towards the door.

Brooke was at a loss for words, but she knew she had to make up her mind or stand the chance of losing Bill. She causally walked towards Bill and placed both hands on the side of his cheeks. "Bill, you are the only one that I want to be with, you know this. It's just that I don't trust Taylor; you've seen what she has done already."

"Yes, I seen what she has done, but what she does with Ridge is none of your business if you said that you and him are through. We are free to do whatever we want to, why care about what others are doing. So you said you want me, then fine-leave Ridge and everyone else out of this." Bill said as he placed her hands down her side. Bill turned to walk out of Brooke's office, but not before he gave her a stern warning. "This is your last time with having another involvement with Ridge that does not concern your son. The next time we have a conversation like this, you and your whole family will be sorry." He said as he left her office.

Brooke stood there flabbergasted as if she didn't know what just had happened. "Did he threaten me?" She questioned herself. "How dare him!" Brooke said to herself as she grabbed her purse and left out of the office. As Brooke was leaving her office, her cellphone rang.

"Hello." Brooke hurriedly answered.

"Brooke, glad I could catch you before you left the office." The caller said.

"Eric, I just walked out; is there something that you need me to do?"

"No, I just wanted you to know tomorrow afternoon there will be an emergency meeting to talk about the direction of FC. There has been a lack of sales, especially in the Couture line and HFTF line. I wanted to make sure that you will attend this meeting. It is very important." Eric said with a slight cough.

"I'll be there, Eric. Is there anything else I should know about? It seemed like you wanted to share some more information." Brooked egged on.

"Why, yes there is. I wanted to let you know that both Bill and Ridge will be attending the meeting. I just wanted to give you a heads up. That's all for now; have a great night Brooke." Eric said while hitting the end button to his cellphone. "Could this day get any worse?" Brooke mumbled to herself as she headed for her car.

_**The Next Day**_

Taylor awoke from her slumber and walked into the kitchen to perform her morning ritual of having a cup of coffee and toast. She really couldn't eat anything more than that; as she was too excited about seeing Ridge later on. Taylor had to go to the office for a morning appointment and later she planned on fixing dinner for Ridge. She had walked back into her bedroom preparing to take a shower when she heard the doorbell. "Who could this be this time of the morning?" Taylor asked herself while putting on her bath robe heading towards the door. The doorbell ranged again; "Impatient much." She thought as she hurried to the answer the door. Taylor grabbed the doorknob and quickly opened the door; as she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Ridge!"


	6. Chapter 6

It's My Turn

**Chapter 6: The Meeting**

Taylor grabbed the doorknob and quickly opened the door; as she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Ridge!"

"Hello Doc!"

"Come in, I thought you weren't going to be here until later this afternoon." Taylor said as she gave Ridge a compassionate hug.

_**Forrester Creations**_

Eric ended the called with Ridge, while resting his hands on top of photo shoots. "It's good to have him back." Eric thought to himself, "But to hold a meeting within an hour, didn't make sense at all. Just what was Ridge up to?" Eric questioned. Eric got up and went outside his office, where Pam desk was.

"Pam."

"Yes, Eric?" Pam answered in her normal bubbly voice as she offered him one of her lemon bars.

"No thank you. I need you to send out a high-alert email to all the department heads and tell them there is going to be a meeting held in my office in fifty-five minutes; and I want them all to be here-no excuses." Eric said as he went back inside of his office.

Pam did as she was ordered to do, but she couldn't help but wonder what was so important that she had to let everyone know about a meeting.

_**Brooke's Office**_

Brooke was at her desk reading the high-alert email that she had just gotten, when Bill entered her office. "I guess the man will never learn how to knock before entering." Brooke thought to herself as she glanced up into Bill's face.

"Back so soon?" Brooke responded as she focused back on the email. "Dam, she thought she had more time to get herself together before seeing Ridge. It's no telling what that scheming of a Taylor would say to him. And to beat all, I have to deal with Bill and Ridge being in the same office. How do I get myself in these types of situations?" Brooke asked herself.

"I was in the area, when I got this important email from Eric stating there would be a meeting in one hour. Do you know what it is about?" Bill asked as he walked over to Brooke's desk and turned her face away from the computer screen.

"The meeting was supposed to be set for this afternoon. I do not know why Eric changed it all of a sudden. I have no idea really." Brooke said as she glared at Bill's face.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Ridge being back in town would it?" Bill asked without blinking.

"I can't go to the bathroom without this man knowing it." Brooke thought to herself as she released herself out of Bill's clutches. "Look Bill, the only thing I know is that Ridge will be at the meeting. I do not know if it was actually Ridge that called the meeting. Why does it even matter?"

"How do you know Ridge was going to be at the meeting? Did you talk to Ridge after we had our little talk?"

"NO! I haven't seen or talked to Ridge; Eric called me after you left and he told me Ridge was going to be at the meeting. In fact, he also told me you were going to be there as well."

"Yes of course I am going to be there to look out for my interest." Bill stated in a matter-of-factly voice. "I do hope you remembered what we talked about last night Brooke. I mean is there going to be a problem?"

"No, Bill there's not. I have already told you that it is you I want and not Ridge. I don't think I need to keep repeating myself over and over about this." Brooke said as she was getting annoyed with the third degree questions from Bill.

"Look Brooke, I just want to make sure that it is me you want. Is anything wrong with making sure? Now, tell me if I am wrong here?"

"No Bill, there's nothing wrong with making sure." Brooke said as she walked over and kissed Bill.

"Great, then there should be no problem."

_**Steffy's Loft**_

"Doc, how long has it been?" Ridge said as he continued to hold Taylor. It was hard for her to believe that she was holding Ridge.

"I feel that I am dreaming; am I?" Taylor said still not letting go. "This is real, isn't it?"

"Yes Doc, it's real. I am here." Ridge said as he pulled back and looked at Taylor. "You still look beautiful as the day I first met you."

"Ha-ha; thank you. I have so much I want to talk to you about. I can't believe that you're here! Have a seat; would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you, I don't have a whole lot of time at the moment; I just wanted to stop by and see you before I go to this meeting."

"Oh, I see. Well, I am pretty sure you will see Brooke; I have already been paid a visit by her last evening. You know she was still reeling about me telling Katie about her and Bill. The sad thing is that she was even pregnant by her sister's husband. I was trying to look after my patient and I didn't want Brooke to do what she had done to me to anyone else. But I guess I was a little too late." Taylor said sighing as she looked at Ridge's expression.

"You know Doc; for so long I have overlooked her transgressions and had forgiven her on so many occasions. But after I went to Paris and thought things out; I was a complete idiot to do so because she never learns from her so called mistakes."

"Well, she claims she does; however, in this situation she blames Katie. But I really can't go into detail with you about the specifics; as it is not my place to do so. That is something that Brooke needs to explain herself."

"Yes, she does. There are a lot of changes that are going to be made a Forrester's starting today; and speaking of Forrester's, I need to get going. Let's have dinner later tonight; I have something very special for you." Ridge said as he walked over and planted another kiss on Taylor's lips.

"I look forward to it." She said kissing him back.

_**Forrester Creations-The Meeting**_

Everyone had gathered in Eric's office and wondered why the meeting was rescheduled.

"Why was the meeting rescheduled, dad?" Rick asked while tapping the pen on the table.

"I have no idea son; I wasn't the one who rescheduled or called the meeting." Eric replied.

"It doesn't make sense; if you didn't do it…" Rick argued but was cutoff.

"I rescheduled the meeting Rick; is there a problem?" Ridge said as he entered the office.

"Yes, there's a problem because I am the president of the company and any meetings that need to be called-I do it." Rick said as he stood up and faced Ridge.

"Rick, why don't you sit down and let's get this meeting started." Eric intervened.

"As you are aware, I am still president of Forrester Creations, no matter what Rick might think, do, or say." Ridge stated.

"I don't think so! I am the president, right dad?" Rick argued as he turned to his father for support.

"Let's hear him out first, Rick." Eric said as his face twisted.

"Well you can argue all you want, but the one with the most shares of the company has precedent over you being appointed as president of this company. I see the company is losing money on these reckless ventures and I am about to end all of this as of now. The HFTF line is done; it might have been good at the time but it no longer serves its value. We are going to go revamp the Couture' line and go back to what Forrester Creations about. We will reinstate the men's Taboo line with Thomas being in charge. Rick you will be co-vice president and will have to answer to Thomas. Hope no longer has any say in how this company is run; she holds no shares. I will not be president by myself; as Thorne will be co-president with me. It doesn't matter if anyone holds 12.5% of the company; I still have the majority of the shares." Ridge pressed the intercom for Pam to send in two people. "Everyone let's welcome back Thomas and Steffy. I have already said what Thomas will be doing; however, Steffy will be in charge of the Couture' line and she will be hiring a new designer other than myself. We only need one secretary; therefore, Donna no longer is employed at Forrester's Creations. One more thing, Brooke, your type of service is no longer needed at Forrester Creations-you're fired. I want you out of this building in thirty minutes; if not, security will be escorting you off these premises."


End file.
